Geraubte Sinne
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Ein Unfall in den Kerkern erlaubt einer Schülerin einen Einblick, den ihr Lehrer ihr normalerweise nie erlaubt hätte. SSGW


Dieser kleine Oneshot war mein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf dem Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Es ging darum, dass ein Sinn besonders hervortrat oder ein Sinn ausgeschaltet ist.

Wie bei mir zu erwarten wählte ich als Hauptdarsteller Ginny Weasley und Severus Snape, diesmal absolut jugendfrei. :D

Betagelesen wurde die Story von Mariacharly. meine liebste Beta fest knuddel

Viel Spaß und lasst ein Kommi da!

**Geraubte Sinne**

Ginny Weasley saß auf ihrem Platz im Kerker von Hogwarts.

Zaubertränke war für sie ein sehr interessantes Fach, auch wenn sie wie alle den Lehrer nicht besonders mochte.

Ebendieser Lehrersah, auf bekannt spöttische Art die Augenbraue erhoben, gerade skeptisch in den Kessel von Colin Creevy. Ginny wartete auf den gewohnt bösartigen Kommentar, der auch tatsächlich nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Seufzend konzentrierte sich Ginny wieder auf ihren eigenen Trank; es war einer der schwersten, den sie je gebraut hatte.

Schweißtropfen sammelten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Diese Drachenleber war so schwer in gleichmäßige Würfel zu schneiden …

Beinahe hätte sie den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst, um das pulverisierte Blutmineral hineinrieseln zu lassen. Darauf bedacht, nie mehr als ein Mineralkörnchen in die blubbernde Flüssigkeit fallen zu lassen, beobachtete Ginny, wie sich die Farbe ihres Gebräus in das gewünschte dunkle Blau wandelte.

Zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis wollte sie sich gerade wieder ihrer Leberschnippelei zuwenden, als ihr Blick auf Jimmy Holcomb fiel, den blonden Slytherin in der Reihe vor ihr. Der Junge schüttete gerade eine ganze Hand des Blutminerals auf einmal in den Kessel. Sofort konnte man einen schrillen Pfeifton hören und gelbe Tropfen schossen durch die Gegend.

Snape wirbelte herum, erstarrte kurz und brüllte dann los.

„RAUS! SOFORT! Alle in Deckung!"

Die Schüler rannten kreischend hin und her und versuchten die Tür zu erreichen. Drängten sich durch den Ausgang.

Nur Ginny stand wie erstarrt da, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Snape erblickte sie wütend, stieß sie dann hart zu Boden und warf den Tisch um.

Ginny hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren, um sich vor dem Lärm des aufprallenden Tisches zu schützen, da erschütterte auch schon eine gewaltige Detonation den Raum. Trotz des dicken Holzschildes, welches der Tisch für sie darstellte, konnte sie die Druckwelle spüren, die sich anfühlte, als würde sie Ginnys innere Organe zerreißen.

Eine unbestimmte Zeit lag die junge Hexe zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und wartete.

Dann nahm sie die Hände von den Ohren.

Eine beängstigend drückende Stille herrschte und ein fürchterlicher Gestank lag in der Luft. Langsam hob Ginny den Kopf. Die anderen Schüler schienen alle entkommen zu sein. Oder, Merlin bewahre, sie waren unter den großen Steinbrocken, die aus der Decke gebrochen waren und nun den Ausgang des Unterrichtsraums für Tränke versperrten, gefangen oder zerquetscht.

Dann erinnerte sie sich an den wütenden Blick von Professor Snape … sie äugte über den Tischrand und erstarrte. Er stand aufrecht, sein Gesicht und seine Robe übersäht mit Trankspritzern, die sich in den Stoff und seine Haut brannten. Blut lief ihm aus Nase und Ohren, doch das erschreckendste war der verzweifelte, beinahe panische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Seine Augen zuckten aufgeregt hin und her. Dann rief er laut: „Hallo!" Er hob den Zauberstab und bellte: „Lumos" und die Spitze strahlte, doch er rief erneut und nachdrücklicher: „LUMOS!" Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sein Zauber schon wirkte. Warum nur? Sollte dass heißen, er erkannte es nicht, er sah es nicht, er war … blind?

xxXxx

Was war nur geschehen? Gerade noch hatte er versucht, diesen Hohlköpfen etwas über Zaubertränke beizubringen; und nun?

Die Explosion war gewaltig, doch weshalb war es so dunkel? Die Beleuchtung hier im Kerker war doch magisch … war die Decke über dem Unterrichtsraum für Tränke zusammen gebrochen? Weshalb bei Merlins Bart funktionierte der Lichtzauber nicht?

Es war auch entsetzlich still …

Snape hielt seine Hand neben das Ohr und schnippte, doch er hörte nichts. Erneut versuchte er es, dann brüllte er, doch es blieb bei dieser unheimlichen Stille.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag.

Er war blind und taub.

Blind …

Taub …

Hilflos …

Am Ende!

Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Was sollte er nur tun? Bei Salazars Umhang, was hatte dieser kleine Trottel da nur zusammengemischt? Er musste herausfinden, welche Zutaten dieser Versager zusammengepanscht hatte, um ein Gegenmittel herzustellen …

Vielleicht gab es gar kein Gegenmittel, vielleicht würde er den Rest seines Lebens als unwürdiger Krüppel dahinvegetieren.

Immer auf andere angewiesen, auf freundliche, nette Menschen, die ihn fütterten, ihn …

Diese Gedanken verschlimmerten seine Übelkeit so sehr, dass er sich übergab. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, kalter Schweiß trat aus seinen Poren.

Doch wenigstens war er auf Hogwarts! Es war wichtig, dass er zu Poppy kam. Wie sollte er nur blind und taub durch halb Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel gelangen??

Albus Dumbledore! Ja, die Schüler würden den Unfall melden und man würde nach ihm sehen ... oder waren die kleinen Nervensägen erfreut, dass er außer Gefecht gesetzt war?

Lauerten sie um ihn herum und beobachteten ihn?

Zogen sie ungestraft Fratzen und amüsierten sich?

Wütend machte er einige Schritte und ruderte mit den Armen suchend durch die Luft, doch er traf nur auf einen Stuhl genauer gesagt, er stolperte über eben diesen. Keuchend lag er auf dem Boden, hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen und spürte, wie gegen seinen Willen Tränen aus seinen brennenden Augen liefen.

Wenn das jemand sehen würde! Sah es jemand? Starrten ihn die kleinen Gören an und lachten?

Er, Severus Snape, heulend am Boden, nein, das durfte nicht geschehen! Er verfluchte seine Schwäche; wenn dies in einem Gefecht geschehen wäre, dann wäre er auf alles gefasst gewesen, doch er war hier im Zaubertrankunterricht in Hogwarts … verdammte Emotionen!

Mühsam versuchte er aufzustehen, doch seine zitternden Glieder versagten ihren Dienst und so blieb er einfach liegen.

xxXxx

Ginny betrachtete wie gebannt den Zauberer vor sich.

Sein Gesicht zeigte Emotionen in so schneller Abfolge, dass Ginny sie kaum deuten konnte.

Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick: Snape der Verwirrung und sogar Furcht zeigte.

Sie sah, wie er die Hand neben seinen Kopf hielt und schnippte, dann brüllte er so laut, dass Ginnys Trommelfelle beinahe platzten, nur um gleich danach zitternd dazustehen und die bebende Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne zu ziehen.

Langsam stieg Mitleid in Ginny auf. Snapes Gesicht spiegelte Schmerz und Panik wieder. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch zum Glück stockte sie dann. Der Tränkelehrer übergab sich.

Schnell sprang Ginny ein Stück zurück und fluchte leise, als sie schmerzhaft mit dem Rücken an den Tisch knallte, der ihr als Deckung gedient hatte. Doch der Tränkelehrer bemerkte sie nicht. Seine Züge wurden ärgerlich, dann tastete er mit den Armen vor sich.

Sollte sie ihm helfen? Es war grausam, ihn so im Ungewissen zu lassen, doch was sollte sie tun? Es war Snape, er würde sie verhexen, oder ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie ihn berührte …

Gerade stürzte der Tränkemeister über einen Stuhl und landete der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Sie musste ihm helfen, auch wenn es Snape war … dann sah sie die Tränen, die über seine Wange liefen und den Staub der Explosion, der in dicken Bahnen Spuren über seine Haut zog. Entschlossen straffte sie den Rücken und ging zu ihm hin, kniete sich nieder und berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

xxXxx

Er spürte eine Berührung an seiner Schulter. Reflexartig packte seine Hand zu. Er spürte ein schmales, fast zierliches Handgelenk, es musste eine Schülerin sein …

Eine dieser schnatternden Gänse, die gerade um ihn herum standen … wollten sich weiden an seiner Schwäche, seine Tränen sehen… wütend drückte er den Arm in seiner Hand, bis er spürte, wie die Knochen aufeinander rieben. Dann löste er etwas seinen Griff.

Fingerspitzen berührten seine Haut an den Wangen, er zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Was sollte das?

Doch die Finger folgten seiner Bewegung. Sanft strichen sie über sein Gesicht, tasteten über seine Stirn, und trotz der sanften Berührung spürte er den Schmerz an den vom Trank verätzten Stellen. Als er zuckte, berührten die Finger nur noch die gesunden Stellen. Sie trockneten seine Tränen und fuhren dann aufmunternd über sein Haar.

Ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit durchschwemmte ihn. Unsicher, wie er auf diese Fürsorge reagieren sollte, tastete er nach der Schülerin. An ihrem Umhang hinauf zum Kragen, der zarten Haut des Halses folgend, bis zum Kopf. Seine Finger fuhren über das glatte, weiche lange Haar ... welche Schülerin hatte diese Haarlänge? Nun, hier kamen nur noch drei der Mädchen in Frage. Die kleine Flint würde ihm gerade noch fehlen! Also, wer war es? Die Nase schmal, keine Brille ... oder hatte sie die Brille bei der Explosion verloren?

Er dachte nach. Und er verspürte einen Duft. Seine durch die Tränke geschulte Nase vernahm ein leicht blumiges Parfum, das er rasch zuordnen konnte.

Das war Ginevra Weasley.

Verdammt!

Wenn schon eine Schülerin ihn so sah, hätte es nicht wenigstens eine Slytherin sein können?

Doch er spürte, wie sie seinen Arm packte und versuchte, ihn auf die Füße zu stellen. Er half ihr dabei und sie führte ihn zu einem Stuhl.

Er spürte, wie sie sich neben ihn setzte, ihre Knie berührten seine und dann stockte ihm beinahe der Atem.

Miss Weasleys Hand fasste die seine, umschloss sie und hielt sie einfach fest.

Ein erstaunlich beruhigendes Gefühl der Sicherheit griff nach ihm und ganz gegen seine normale Art störte ihn diese Berührung nicht. Er genoss es beinahe, so sehr, dass er seine Hand auch um die ihre schloss.

xxXxx

Kaum hatte sie ihn berührt, als sich seine Hand klauenartig um ihr Handgelenk legte und wie ein Schraubstock zudrückte. Sie schrie vor Schmerz, doch es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er locker ließ. Der nachlassende Schmerz ließ sie aufstöhnen.

Doch auch darauf reagierte Snape nicht … er war nicht nur blind, er war auch taub!

Einem inneren Drang nachgebend, berührte sie sanft seine Wange; sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn trösten.

Doch er zuckte zurück, als hätte sie ihm einen Dorn in die Wange gestochen.

So einfach würde er sie nicht zurückweisen können. Sie folgte seiner Bewegung und streichelte erneut seine Haut. Es fühlte sich ganz normal an.

Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Dass er kalt wie eine Leiche wäre? Oder schleimig wie eine Kröte? Sie lachte über sich selbst.

Sobald sie die Stellen berührte, auf die der Trank gespritzt war, verzog er das Gesicht und so mied sie diese Bereiche. Sie tupfte seine Tränen ab wie eine Mutter bei ihrem Kind.

Dann schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, wie absurd diese Situation doch war.

Für sie war Snape immer ein Monster gewesen, so weit vom Menschsein entfernt wie ein Flubberwurm … doch er weinte und er ließ sich trösten, wenn auch nur widerwillig, und er schien sich nun langsam tatsächlich zu beruhigen.

Der Tränkemeister hob die Hand und tastete ihr Gesicht ab … ihr war, als könne sie Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht lesen.

Wen hatte er denn erwartet? Professor Dumbledore? Madam Pomfrey? Sie wurde ein wenig wütend, sie wusste nicht weshalb, doch es ärgerte sie, dass er so unzufrieden war … war sie nicht gut genug, sich um ihn zu kümmern?

Resolut packte sie ihren Lehrer an der Robe und versuchte, ihn auf die Füße zu stellen, doch er war zu schwer.

Endlich half er mit und Ginny führte ihren Lehrer zu einem Stuhl. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, zog sie sich einen weiteren Stuhl herbei und setzte sich dicht zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, nicht alleine zu sein. Sie würde nahe bei ihm bleiben, bis der Direktor kam oder Madam Pomfrey.

Überraschenderweise umfasste der Tränkemeister ihre Hand mit der seinen und sah fast ein wenig glücklich aus … doch das bildete sie sich sicher nur ein.

xxXxx

Albus Dumbledore betrat erschöpft den Unterrichtsraum für Tränke, nachdem er die Struktur des Gemäuers wieder hergestellt hatte.

Glücklicherweise waren die Schüler mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Nur Miss Weasley war nicht aufzufinden.

Dann huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des alten Zauberers. Das Bild war ungewohnt und doch rührend. Da saßen Severus Snape und die kleine Miss Wealsey nebeneinander auf zwei Stühlen und sie hielten sich an den Händen.

„Miss Weasley, alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte er vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

„Professor Dumbledore! Schön sie zu sehen! Mir geht es gut, danke. Doch Professor Snape wurde verletzt. Er hat sein Augenlicht und sein Gehör verloren …" Madam Pompfrey drängte sich am Schulleiter vorbei und kniete sich vor den Tränkemeister.

„Seihen sie vorsichtig, er reagiert sehr heftig. Der Trank hat sich in seine Haut geätzt", warnte Ginny.

„Wir wissen schon, was geschehen ist. Mr Holcomb konnte uns mit ein wenig Hilfe sagen, was er alles in seinen Kessel getan hatte. Madam Pompfrey hat schon einen Gegentrank zur Hand. Nur sein Gehör kann nicht durch den Trank beschädigt worden zu sein. Diese Verletzung scheint von der Explosion herzurühren.

Da es selbst mit Magie eine Weile dauert, bis geplatzte Trommelfelle wieder zusammen wachsen, sollten sie ihm den Gegentrank reichen, Miss Wealsey, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Nicht dass er sich wehrt."

Ginny nahm die Phiole und drückte sie dann Snape in die Hand. Vorsichtig entkorkte sie das kleine Fläschchen und hob die Hand des Tränkemeisters nach oben. Snape roch an dem Trank, lächelte dann und trank.

Eine kleine Weile später begann er zu blinzeln.

Dann drehte er den Kopf und sah Ginny an, die immer noch seine Hand hielt.

„Sie können meine Hand wieder loslassen Miss Weasley; es sei denn, es bereitet ihnen Freude."

Er lächelte, doch der gewohnt höhnische Ausdruck wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Ob seines Gehörverlustes war seine Stimme lauter als gewohnt. „Sie sollten, wenn sie keine Verletzungen haben, hinauf in ihren Turm gehen und sich etwas ausruhen", fügte er hinzu, dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte recht laut: „Danke!"

Ginny verließ den Kerker und draußen warteten auch schon Ron und Harry. Sie erzählte ihnen, was geschehen war, doch ließ sie die Berührungen und Snapes Emotionen und die Tränen aus.

„Geschieht dem Ekel recht!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Schade, dass er wieder wird!", setzte Ron scharf hinzu.

Ginny schweig, doch ihre Haltung Snape gegenüber hatte sich geändert … war sie doch unter der Maske des Monsters auf einen menschenähnlichen Kern gestoßen.

Ende –


End file.
